Fire Hazard
by Dugle93
Summary: FDR flooding his flat was the last straw.


Tuck is tired.

He's tired of trying to be with Lauren when all he thinks about is FDR.

He's also tired of FDR mucking up all his dates with Lauren when he has been trying to break things off with her.

FDR flooding his flat was the last straw.

So, he packed a duffle and drove Lauren home. He also broke things off with her while they were in his Jeep. He knew it was a dick move, but at least Lauren understood after he told her about his feelings for his best mate. She kissed him on the cheek and told him to go for it.

So, he is.

Tuck lets himself into FDR's flat and glares at the bikini clad woman swimming on the ceiling before tossing his duffle onto the counter and stripping his way into the loo. He uses FDR's very expensive shampoo, conditioner, and soap and takes an extra-long hot shower until the water runs cold. FDR deserves it because he fucking flooded Tuck's flat, which is going to cost a pretty penny to clean.

He dries off and wraps a towel around his waist, ignoring the fact that he smells like FDR and how much he likes it. He picks up his wet clothes and rings them out in the tub before laying them out to dry because FDR sends his clothes out to clean, which means no washer and dryer.

When he leaves the bathroom, he ignores the gun FDR pulls on him out of fright and picks up his duffle as he walks down the steps to the living room.

"Jesus, Tuck!" FDR says as he puts his gun on the kitchen counter after flicking on the safety. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Good. You deserve it, mate."

Tuck sets his bag on the sofa and turns to FDR, whom is avoiding eye contact while he pours himself a drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." FDR says with an air of nonchalance.

Tuck snorts and takes out a pair of sweats from his bag before pulling them on and losing his towel.

"You flooded my bloody flat!"

FDR finally looks up at him and Tuck really wishes the man's eyes weren't so bloody beautiful.

"Those candles were a fire hazard." FDR states and Tuck growls.

"The only reason they were out was because my landlady was having the electricity repaired!" Tuck pinches the crook of his nose and takes a deep breath. "And now I have to pay to get my flat cleaned out as well."

"So… you didn't set candles out for Lauren?"

Tuck looks back up at FDR and sees confusion on the beautiful man's face and he just wants to reach out and smooth the crinkle out from between FDR's eyebrows.

"No. I didn't. And I wouldn't have had to have taken her to my place at all if you wouldn't have mucked up the past three dates with her when I was trying to end things. I thought my flat would be fine, but apparently I was wrong. So I had to be the guy that brakes up with a girl in his car as he drops her off."

Tuck shakes his head as he chucks on a shirt and heads towards the kitchen, desperately in need of a beer.

"Waitwaitwait." FDR rushes out as he grabs Tucks elbow. "You broke up with Lauren? You've_been trying _to break up with her?"

Tuck frowns, "Yes. You knew that. Why else would you sabotage my dates just when I was about to break things off with her?" FDR drops his elbow and avoids eye contact again as he walks back to the sofa. Tuck follows and watches as FDR flops down on the cushions and runs his hands over his face. "That's what you were doing right? You were trying to keep me from dumping her, so I would give things a chance. Right?"

"No." FDR murmurs.

"What?"

Tuck is confused so he stares down at FDR with his arms crossed as FDR keeps his gaze focused on the coffee table in-between them.

"I was trying-", FDR sighs and scratches his jaw as he leans his head back to stare at the ceiling. "I was trying to keep you from sleeping with her."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Tuck chuckles.

He hears FDR growl before the man stands up and starts to pace; back and forth, like a lion in an enclosure at the zoo. Tuck raises a brow when FDR finally looks up at him and the pacing ceases.

"I didn't want you to sleep with her-"

"Yeah, you said that-"

"-because I want you sleeping with me." FDR finishes.

Tuck promptly bites down on his tongue.

It hurts, but he really wasn't expecting those words to come out of his best mate's mouth.

FDR rushes on before Tuck can say anything.

"I'm not just talking about sex. Yes, I want that, but I want everything else too." He starts to pace again. "I want to actually sleep next to you and wake up to your face every morning. I want to make you pancakes for breakfast and drive to work together and go with you when you get to pick up Joe from school. I want to take you to Nana's every Sunday for dinner when we're not working. And I want date nights and nights where we just stay in and watch movies on the couch with my head in your lap so you can play with my hair. I want to celebrate birthdays and anniversaries in bed with our phones turned off and no need for plans. I want to go with you when you visit your dad's grave in Manchester because I want to be there for you, all the time. And I want to take you with me when I go visit my parent's tree at Nana's farm, where I spread their ashes, because I've never taken anyone there and I want to do that with you. I want everything. The good, the bad. Everything." FDR stops pacing once more and looks up at Tuck. Tuck knows that he's crying a bit but he can't help it. FDR visibly swallows as he looks at him and Tuck sniffs. "I just, want you." FDR says softly and Tuck can't take it anymore.

He surges forward, walking over the coffee table without thinking and literally pounces on his best mate, causing them to tumble back into the sofa. He's straddling FDR's lap and devouring the man's perfect mouth with vigor. FDR moans and grips his thighs causing Tuck to shiver and fist FDR's hair.

The kiss is all tongues and teeth, it's heady and a bit frantic, but it's perfect because it's FDR and Tuck.

Tuck sucks in a breath when he breaks the kiss, his chest heaving in and out as his heart starts to calm down. FDR seems to be trying to catch his breath too when he looks up at Tuck, those beautiful blue eyes bright and piercing. They cause Tuck to swallow and his hands to shake as they cradle FDR's face.

FDR reaches up to wipe Tuck's cheeks and he closes his eyes at the feel of FDR's touch.

"I'm guessing that you want me too." FDR smiles and Tuck huffs out of his nose as he looks down at FDR.

"I've always wanted you, you bloody idiot. I'm hopelessly and irretrievably in love with you, Franklin Daniel Robert Foster."

FDR just stares up at him in disbelief before he chokes out a wet, "Yeah?"

Tuck nods, running his fingers through FDR's hair and rubbing circles into FDR's cheeks with his thumbs. "Yeah. Have been for a few years now."

"Years?! You mean we could have been doing this, years ago?"

"Apparently, yeah." Tuck laughs. "I didn't know you felt the same way and I didn't want to muck up our friendship, so I never said anything."

"Same here." FDR says. "But we're doing this now, right? Cause I really want this. You and me. Because I am utterly and inescapably in love with you too."

Tuck bites his lip to keep his face from splitting in two and he settles even closer on FDR's lap so their chests are touching.

"Yes, yeah we're doing this." He purrs into FDR's ear before he nips at the lobe, causing FDR to moan and runs his hands along Tuck's thighs before gripping his ass.

Tuck grinds down on FDR as he leans back to pull off his shirt and smirks at FDR when the enchantingly beautiful man bites down on his bottom lip, trying to hold in a gasp. He bends forward and nips at FDR's mouth until it opens willingly with a contented sigh. He just licks into FDR's hot mouth when the door to the flat dings and they both groan in unison.

"It's nearly ten, were you expecting company?"

"No." FDR frowns, then he visibly pales and his hold on Tuck tightens.

Understanding comes to him and he looks down at FDR, "Let me guess, it's probably some stewardess with a layover?"

FDR swallows, "That's entirely possible, unfortunately."

The door dings again and Tuck pecks FDR on the mouth before climbing to his feet and heading to the door.

"What are you doing?" FDR calls.

Tuck smirks at him, "I'm staking my claim, love. You're a taken man, Franklin, be a dear and remember that."

Tuck turns back to the door and smiles to himself when he hears FDR's soft reply.

"For the rest of my life."


End file.
